


Frenemies With Benefits

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Danny Fenton is a cock tease, Dash cum's a lot, Fighting Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Having sex with your enemy, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochist Danny Fenton, Masochist Dash Baxter, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, lot's of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Serving detention after getting into a fight was not how Dash or Danny wanted to spend their day. But with tension high, and their hate at it's peak it gives way to something a bit more.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Frenemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Sup beauties, how ya'll doing with this lock down all over the world? I know for a fact I am shook and as meh as meh can be believe me on that. Any way Dragon and I have been working on a ton of fics thanks to this and we hope ya love em~

Frenemies With Benefits

  
  


**Chapter 01**

They had ended up in detention together, the reason why was simply another fight had broken out by them. Dash Baxter and Danny Fenton two of the worst mortal enemies that hated each other with a passion. Danny hated Dash for always picking on him and bullying him none stop and always using Danny as his prime target for practice, Dash on the other hand hated Danny due to the fact that recently Danny seemed to grow a backbone and started to stand up to him more often, not to mention having been keeping him from bullying others. As such a fight between them broke out and they ended up getting detention.

The teacher-who wasn’t Lancer-had sat them down and left them alone, a mistake as the two of them had started arguing and then they started fighting once more nearly ripping the room apart. Though that was when it began, the yelling turned to growling, the growling into grunts as they glared at one another’s eyes...and that’s when their lips smashed against one another and they began clawing at each other’s clothes. Danny’s shirt went flying, Dash’s jacket followed next, shoes, socks, pants, until the two of them were in nothing but their respective underwear Danny’s being briefs and Dash’s being a jockstrap. 

The two of them glared into one another, Danny’s icy blue glared into Dash’s lighter blue eyes. Anger burned in both, yet there were small sparks of pure primal raw lust shining clear in both. “I hate you.” Growled Danny jerking his hips, to grind his crotch against, snarling as he felt sparks of pleasure burn through his system, he would have never imagined that he’d be doing this-with Dash of all people-but all the pressure that had been building up between them and the fight they had gotten into had finally erupted and was bringing so much to the surface. “I really fucking hate you.” And their lips slammed back against each other once more.

Tongue battled against tongue, teeth clashed against one another, this wasn’t a slow kiss, or a romantic loving one. No, this was a rough anger fueled one. Hands clawing and scratching at one another with animalistic fury. They rolled across the ground, grounding their clothed crotches against one another before finally the rolling ball of tangled limbs came to an end with Dash sitting on Danny’s chest straddling him with his legs being used to keep his arms pinned to the ground his crotch right in Danny’s face and there was a prominent bulge. “Suck.” Dash commanded as Danny looked up at him, finally getting a look at Dash’s bare upper body. 

Dash had peachy skin a muscular form with thick broad shoulders and thick muscular arms a pair of large pecs each with perky tan nipples, a set of 8-pack abs, Danny nearly had to cross his eyes to look down following the treasure trail of blonde hair that dipped down into the jock-strap that covered Dash’s seemingly semi-hard dick. Dash smirked, reaching down and cupping his bulge rolling it around and playfully smacking it making it bounce also unknowingly causing the musk he had worked up from their fight to hit Danny’s nose.

“Oh yeah so easy i will just reach up… Oh wait I can’t,” Danny said showing off his teeth as he gestured with his restrained arms.

Dash glared down at him, and gave a snort of his own, removing his legs from Danny’s arms moving closer to have his bulge a few inches away from his face. “Well, you got your arms free so get to it.” 

Reaching up Danny smirked, grabbing Dash through the jockstrap and putting pressure on the blonds bull size nuts. “Now is that any way to ask for something,” Danny teased.

Dash hissed and glared down at the dark haired boy, his fingers curling into his fist as he glared down at him with anger. “You fuck-” He hissed bucking his hips when Danny’s grip on his balls became even tighter almost as if he could crush them if he tried-something that Dash doubted but he wasn’t gonna try anything considering Danny had him by the balls and another squeeze made him snarl. “Fine! Will you fucking please suck my dick!” 

Danny freed the aching cock and cooed at the dripping head before saying “You are such a fucking Masochist,” and immediately taking the cock all the way down to the base his teeth lightly tracing the sensitive veins on the under side of the 10-inch long 5.3-inch thick cock.

Dash hissed through his clenched teeth, the veins that Danny traced throbbed as did his entire shaft, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire being. He shuddered bucking his hips to try and force more of his dick into Danny’s mouth wanting to get something more, looking back over his shoulder he spotted Danny’s briefs sporting a tent making him smirk as he reached back and gripped the boy’s dick and balls through the material and soon returned the feeling of having his junk squeezed. 

Smirking up Danny put a little pressure into his teeth and dragged back up the sensitive flesh in his mouth.

Dash huffed loudly, shivering from the pressure of the teeth dragging along the sensitive skin of his member making a thick spurt of almost syrup thick pre squirted into Danny’s mouth. “Fu-Fucking shit! Y-You damn teasing fu-aaaah!” Dash’s response was cut off with a shudder as he cried out suddenly feeling the increase in pressure from Danny biting down harder on the head of his dick while it wasn’t enough to cause some sort of injury it was enough to cause sparks of pleasure. “You.” He hissed through gritted teeth, cheeks flushed as he took a tighter grip on Danny’s briefs and pulled at them yanking them away from Danny’s body and making Danny cry out as his briefs dug into his ass causing his hips to arched off the ground to try and alleviate some of the tension yet it was not meant to be.

“I know you love my ass but if you want to break it do it the right way,” Danny said a string of pre connecting his red lips to the purple cock head.

Dash glared down at him digging his fingers into the grip he had on Danny’s underwear and with one last yank he pulled them right off, the material ripping off Danny’s body with the loud sound of fabric ripping right off him. His hard 9-inch long 8.7-thick cock bouncing in the air as his honeycomb size balls twitched. “It’s that ass, that I am going to fucking break in half.” He snarled, glaring down at Danny tossing the torn remnants of his briefs aside. 

“Oh my now don’t go making promises you can’t keep,” Danny said, managing to crab walk out from under Dash and flipped over to his hands and knees. He glanced at Dash over his shoulder smirking right at him while shaking his ass a bit to make his round ass cheeks slap together.

Dash snarled at the cheek and gripped the base of his dick and used it to smack Danny’s ass smirking as he watched Danny jump bucking forward, he brought his other hand up and spat into it smearing it along his aching throbbing length and moved closer to Danny’s ass grabbing his cheeks and spread them apart exposing that pretty pink hole licking his lips, he slid his aching length along the crack of his ass before pulling back and rubbing the dark purple head against his hole and with a single rough thrust he forced Danny’s ass to open around the thick head of his dick.

Moaning Danny arched his back as his ass was filled by the thick cock, making him let out lewd sounds and push back.

Dash groaned growling as he leaned down and spat again, his spit splattering at the rim of Danny’s asshole as he pushed in. He gripped Danny’s hips and continued before stopping once all 10-inches of pure jock meat was inside of him, growling he dug his nails into the skin of his hips pulling back and pushing back in watching as Danny’s asshole opened wide as he stuffed his dick into Danny’s tight channel. Dash had expected Danny’s hole to be hot, it was tight, oh so damn tight and yet it was warm and had a strange coldness to it, it wasn’t the kind of cold like one would feel from an ice cold shower, but it was a coldness that Dash found himself loving as he started rocking back and forth, fucking Danny’s ass with short but strong thrust before switching to long deep ones pushing his dick in as deep as it would go his balls slapping right against Danny’s with each thrust. 

The two males moaned as they continued their lewd embrace of pleasure, each one egging the other closer and closer to the point of no return ready to fall into the abyss of orgasmic Bliss.

Dash was hardly able to control himself at this point, pressing one hand to the back of Danny’s neck and gripping it with an ironclad grip as his thrust turned savage. Driving his dick in and out like he was a wild animal, fucking and slamming his dick into Danny’s ass making the bow below him cried out as Dash’s dick thumped around against his insides, the warmth and the cold of Danny’s ass toyed and played with Dash’s sensitive dick causing pre to spill from it, streams of pre squirting from his aching length, his thrust got faster and he got harder the pre aiding acting as lube for him to go all out on Danny’s ass while he nearly looked as if he was trying to mount Danny with his pre drooling out around his dick and spilled down to the floor below them.

Danny’s mouth was open in a permanent cry of pleasure, his eyes were going glossy-and unknown to him and Dash were flashing between ectoplasmic green and a dark shade of icy blue-his tongue was hanging out his mouth and a aflush covered his cheeks while his ass spasmed around Dash’s dick his arms having long since given out causing him to fall forward and raise his ass up higher for Dash to push his dick in even more. And it wasn’t long before the two of them fell right over the edge and into the abyss of ecstacy, for Danny he felt Dash’s cock spasmed inside of him before he soon felt the massive bursts of his thick warm syrup thick spunk fill his hole the pre that had once been filling him drizzled and sprayed out splashing back against Dash’s balls and stomach as he effectively was dumping his load of seed into Danny’s ass all the while Danny himself came with a barely held back scream spraying his own load all over the ground creating a puddle from the sheer amount of seed that spilled all over the floor.

The two of them fell over falling onto the floor in a tangled heap of limbs, covered in sweat and cum as they were panting heavily as it seemed the anger had burned-fucked-out of their system. They laid there, trying to regain their breathing as Danny managed to find some strength to turn over-not caring if he was still on Dash’s dick- and looked at the blonde. “...I still hate you.” 

Dash looked at him, tired yet angry blue eyes glaring right back at Danny. “The feeling...is mutual fenturd.”

“....”

“......”

“Wanna go again?”

“Get the fuck on the desk.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Like it? Love it? Wanna see more? Well considering it's Dash and Danny that's a given and for the record there is no love between these two perhaps some small amounts of after care maybe but who knows~ Well I do but that's just me~


End file.
